Return Through Our Children
by Jordan Mar
Summary: Updated Chapter 7! Keira's extremely happy, Tiffany and Naomi are extremely scared, and Jak is still out in the Wasteland looking for his friends who seem to be in big trouble. A new adventure has started!
1. The Oasis

**_Return Through Our Children_**

**Hey! This is the sequal to We, Ourselves, and Us. I'm not even going to bother typing up a summary for the last story, so you'll just have to be unlazy and go read them both. Now that Jordan and Tiffany are separated, they can start worrying about their love life, but how well will that go? This story is told in the Precursors point of view that way you can see what's happening in two places at once. Before they left, they made an agreement to watch over them and take care of their needs. The later scenes follow Tiffany through herlong years without Jordan, but she still has Blake.**

**Like I said, the first year follows Jordan and Jordan to the newvillage built for those who are physically unable to live in Haven, Oasis Garden. If you remember from the last story, one of the characters plays an important role that you never saw them playing! Be on the look out, so with great pleasure, I give to you...RETURN THROUGH OUR CHILDREN!**

"Jordan? Jordan! Where are you?" He called for his soon-to-be-wife, but she failed to hear him. He sighed and decided to go search for her on his own. The white buck left his lovely home out into the even more beautiful Garden Oasis. Their cozy little cabin was built by the generous villagers, grateful to have more citizens. When they first arrived, they were helpless and lost, but they were quickly seen to a home, thanks to us and the villagers.

As he went at his own pace, he took in the fresh, crisp air of the beautiful oasis. It was hard to believe that this wonderful place was right in the middle of the treacherous Wasteland that took his friend's life long ago. Who would have thought that they were to be married? And in such a wonderful place! Waterfalls crashed off of every steep cliff, leading into small yet lovely springs. Mountains towered overhead like giants protecting the village from the dangers of the desert. Like they always say, the grass is always greener on the other side, and right now, I truly believe it!

I am the leader of the Precursors. Call me Faith if you must. We brought this happy couple here shortly after Miss Jordan was brought back to life. Since she has lived here, never have I seen such a joyful deer! All the day she runs and prances through the village without a care in the world. Getting her out of that horrid city was definetly what she needed! Although they are safe, we thought it was best that we keep in touch, just so we can be sure. If ever they need anything, we will always be there.

Anyway, back to Jordan and Jordan... "There you are!" He found her at her usual spot, sitting next to their favorite spring. The Crystal Goddess Lake. "Hm, I was wondering when you would show up," she said casually, never looking up from the water. Jordan sat next to her and she lay her head gently on his boney shoulder. They sat in peace for almost ten minutes before he suddenly realized that they were supposed to be at home. "Come on, let's go home." She nodded and stood shakily. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just been sittin' here too long..." They left together side by side, ready to go to bed after a long day's work. Jordan and Jordan usually scout the mountains for any danger. But since it was almost their wedding day, they were given the next week off.

Once at home, the young buck took a moment to just simply stare at his future wife. She had matured a lot since they arrived in Oasis Garden over two years ago. The bandana that was tied around her head was now wrapped around her neck like a shawl. Abright yellow ribbonadorned her leg just above the hoof, indicating that she was to be married within a matter of days. While he looked at her, he didn't realize that she was also staring at him. His antlers were covered with silver and gold rings, shining every time he turned his head in the light. On his neck was a medallion with the Oasis Garden Symbol engraved on it. To her, he was too cute to resist. She kissed him on the cheek and he kissed her back. "I'm glad we're getting married," he whispered in her ear. "Me, too."

"Helloooooooo! Is anybody home?" _That voice sounds awfully familiar_, thought Jordan, getting up to answer the door. And sure enough when she opened it, there was Daxter. "Did ya' miss me?"

"Did I ever!" She lowered her head and hugged him. When she raised her head, he clung to her neck, hitching a free ride onto her back. "Wow! Nice place ya' got here! You two live together?" Jordan crossed the room, rings shining as he stepped into the light. He nodded and lifted his leg, trying to get Daxter's attention with the ribbons around their legs. In Haven, a sign of marriage is a string tied around your finger. Daxter was unaware of the tradition there in Oasis Garden. "And you have matching ribbons! Cool!" He looked back and forth from the two, catching the look of annoyance. "Heh heh, now that you two are livin' together, I suppose you'll be gettin' married soon, huh?" he said in a joking voice.

"Three days."

"What?"

"Three days until the wedding!" The Ottsel went down on the floor laughing. "Haha! You really had me goin' there for a second! Now, what was that you just said?"

"Our wedding is in three days. We're getting married Daxter!" His eyes became larger than their hooves. "Whoa! Didn't see that comin'! Please tell me that I'm invited!"

"Sure, it'll be hard to get you into the invite list so quickly, but okay!" Jordan shifted uncomfortably on her hooves as they all broke into an embarrassing silence. "So, how are the others?"

"They're great! Bram lost his first tooth the other day. Oh, and, uh, the other you is doin' great, Jordan. Jak is taking a vacation from his work so he can have more time at home. He works with Keira at the garage now. Oh yeah! Tiffany and Blake are married!" She jumped as soon as the words left his mouth. "Did you hear that, honey? Tiffany's married to Blake!" Jordan rolled his eyes with a smile. He loved it whenever she got excited. Daxter crossed his arms and waited for her to calm down. "Are you quite finished?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. How is she doing?"

"Good! In fact, she wants you to come visit sometime. Can you do that?" They looked at each other for a long time. "No, I'm afraid. Not unless the Precursors let us. We haven't heard from them since we arrived here." He shook his head and stared at the floor disbelievingly. "Man, that sucks. Can you get ahold of them in any way?

"We haven't figured out how yet. Don't worry. We'll go back to Haven one day." Daxter jumped off of Jordan's back and headed for the door. "I'm gonna' have to miss the wedding. Don't worry about the guest list." Then he was gone. Jordan sat down on the comfy dog-bed like seat near the fireplace. He sighed and motioned for Jordan to sit down. "What's wrong?" she said, sitting down next to him. "I may have figuired out a way of getting to Haven."

"That's great!"

"No, it's not..." She gave him a confused look and he continued. "We can leave anytime we want. But it would involve disobeying the Precursors. We could be cursed for the rest of our lives..." He stopped and waited for her to say something. She opened her mouth once, but the words failed to come out. Finally, she swallowed hard and said, "When do we leave?"

* * *

"So what's for dinner?" Blake sat on the couch of their section of the palace. It had been set aside for them shortly after he and Tiffany had been married. She exited the kitchen and sat next to him. "What's with you and food lately?" she asked, shoving him playfully. "Dunno," he answered. "I guess since I married you I have to _share _the food!" They laughed and sat in silence, thinking of what they had been through, and still managed to live happily and maybe ever after. 

_I wonder were Jordan is_, she thought. _Obviously she's living peacefully. She hasn't spoken to me for two years! _Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She and her husband looked at each other. "Daxter," they said in unison, standing up and answering the door. "Well it's about time!" he complained, crossing his arms and tapping his foot on the floor. "I was going to tell you something very interesting, but I guess since you can't respect your guests..."

"Spit it out, Daxter." He jumped on Tiffany's shoulder and was led to the couch, where he made himself comfy in Blake's spot. "Okay, it's about Jordan..." Tiffany's heart lept at the mention of her best friend's name. "Really? Where is she?"

"I went there a couple of days ago. It's called the Garden Oasis. Hard to believe it's in the middle of the Wasteland. It's so beautiful! Anyway, I found her by using this new device that Keira's been working on. The Dark Tracker. Since she was the Spirit of the Beast, she wasn't hard to find. When I got there, Jordan and Jordan were livin' together..." She raised eyebrow up high. "That sounds like trouble to me!"

"No, no, no! She's getting married to him in day or so!" Tiffany jumped off the couch. "Oh my God! Jordan's getting married! Blake, we have to be there!" He leaned his head back until in hung off the couch. "Thanks, Daxter," he mumbled, knowing that if he refused to go, he would surely have his arm torn off. "Please, Blake! It's my best friend we're talking about! We HAVE to go!" Blake sat up and nodded. "Alright." But Daxter stopped their celebrating. "Sorry, guys. Humans aren't allowed there. It's a place only for those who are somehow connected with Dark or Light Eco. That's how I got in." Tiffany's heart sank instantly.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She shook her head and sat down on the couch. "So we'll never get to see her again?"

"No! Just until the Precursors say they can leave for a while! They said that they would speak with them soon." Blake put his arm around his wife. "Don't worry, everything will be okay!" Tiffany hugged him around the neck. "Yeah, you're right. Besides, what trouble can she possibly get into at this point?"

* * *

"No, Jordan! We can't leave! It's too dangerous! Besides, you know what the Precursors said..."

"Yes I do, and I don't give a damn anymore. I want out of this perfect place!" The both of them stood in anger. "If we leave we will be cursed forever! Do you want that?"

"No, but I want to see my friends and family!"

"THEY'RE NOT EVEN YOUR FAMILY! YOU WERE TOO GOD DAMN SICK OF YOUR WORLD TO THINK ABOUT THE ONE'S YOU'RE REALLY RELATED TOO!" _Ouch, I bet that stung... _Tears welled up in her eyes. "Don't say that," she choked. "Please, don't ever say that."

"Well, it's true! If you hadn't have been careless, you would have been at home right now with your family leading a normal life, and so would I!"

"Yeah, well, I wish I _were_ home right now! Then I wouldn't have to hang around this hell hole anymore! I hate this place!" She threw herself onto the ground and began sobbing. In between her moaning, Jordan could make out half sentences. "I just want to be...the only thing that reminds me...home: Tiffany. She's all...left! I...stand it...more!" He sat down next to her and put a hooved foot on her shoulder. "Honey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it..." Jordan embraced her with his neck around hers. "It's okay, we'll leave. I want to see them, too."

"I know. After all, Jak is your father." He smiled. "Yeah, he is. But there's still one problem."

"What?"

"We have to have a reason to get out of here!" She thought about this for a moment. "Is there any way that we can turn back into humans?" Jordan stood and left the room. In a matter of seconds, he returned with two necklaces. "I bought these the other day from this shady lookin' guy. He said they have the power to grant any wish your heart desires." He put one of the necklaces around her neck. Silently, they both wished that they were human. Swirls of green and blue surrounded them. After the colorful mist disappeared, they got to see each other as a human for the first time in two years.

Jordan's hair came down past his neck, looking whiter than ever. He had on a purple shirt with black strips down the sides along with a gun holder on his back. His pants were the same color black as the strips down his shirt and came down past his knees. Grey boots met the hem of the pants perfectly. She thought he was the most handsome man she had ever seen.

His wife's hair came down her back, no longer short and casual, but long and beautiful to him. She wore a sleevless shirt that came halfway down, revealing her stomach which was marked with a small tattoo, the only thing left that reminded her of her Dark Powers. Black boots came up to her thighs, almost touching her extremely small shorts. Fingerless gloves adorned her hands with her wedding band one her ring finger.

"Are we ready?"

"Yeah, let's go..."


	2. Cursed be the Blessed

**_Chapter Two: Cursed be the Blessed_**

"Quickly, Jordan." They had managed to make it outside of the garden, but they had to move fast as not to be seen by the villagers, who would alert the Precursors that they left. "I'm going to miss this place. It reminded me of home..."

"Then why did you leave it?"

"Because I know I would have missed Tiffany more!"

* * *

"How dare they betray us!" I slammed my staff down on the floor of the Precursor Ship. "They're not supposed to leave the village!" 

"Dude, chill out. Maybe they just went out for some fun..."

"I don't care! They're not supposed to leave until we give the word!" The bum-of-a-Precursor, Peace, leaned back in his chair. "So what do you suggest we do?" _I really don't want to, but I have no choice but to curse them. Jordan was such a good girl. Why did she have to ruin it? _"Faith?"

"I'm fine. I'll need your help for this."

"What are we gonna' do?"

"Curse them."

"Faith!" He threw up his arms and hopped out of his chair. "We can't curse them! Jordan is the Spirit of the Beast! If we curse her, we might as well curse the world."

"Jak will just have to protect the city along with his friend's and family's help. Jordan and Jordan must be punished. I'm sorry. Now, open the hatch." He sighed, but gave up and tripped the switch to the door in front of us. As we stepped out, hundreds of stars whizzed by our heads. _Such an amazing sight. _"Come now, Peace. Let's get this over with..."

We held out our hands in the direction of Earth. I could barely hear Peace whisper before the energy flowed out of our body's and to the cursed, "I'm sorry Jordan..."

* * *

"We made it!" They hugged each other close and stared into each others eyes. "Ya' know, being married is gonna' be great." 

"Mm hm, and the best part is that I'm going to be married to you!" They shared a REAL kiss for the first time, not just a small touch of the nose like before. "Man, that's pretty sad."

"What?"

"A guy gettin' his first realkiss right before he's married!" They hugged once again and sighed. Jordan snatched his hand.

"Let's go to Haven!"

"Hey, um, can I have another kiss?"

"Anything for you..." Once again they pressed their lips together for an even longer kiss. Passion flared up as their lungs screamed for air. They pulled apart breathing heavily. "Wow, that was amazing!"

"Wait a second. What's that?" He pointed to the sky at a shooting star. A red shooting star. "I don't know. What if-"

She was cut off when the star came crashing down on top of both of them. Gasping for air, Jordan quickly searched for his future wife. Streams of red and purple entered and flowed out of his mouth. _Oh, Mighty Precursors. We're sorry! We just wanted to see our families! _With no sight of his love, he collapsed to the ground. As he opened his eyes, the world stopped spinning, and everything was back to normal, or so he thought.

He gasped as he looked down at his reflection in a pool of water. His eyes were scarlet red and bright orange. The once hatred tattoo of the Baron's rule was replaced with a mark that signaled hate and misfortune. The Symbol of the Hatred, resembling a black dragon coiling around his fore arm. Small, black horns sat atop his head menacingly. And finally, a gem with the shape of a heart colored black was embedded into his chest. "We've been cursed..."

* * *

"How are you today?" Jak strode into Blake and Tiffany's apartment. "I heard that Jordan was doing well." 

"Yeah, Daxter said that he saw her a few days ago. The Precursors have to give her permission to leave that village." He smiled a half hearted smile. Jak knew that they had already left. He could feel their pain even from so far away. Something awful had happened, and he was the only one who could help them. "Tiffany, I have to go away for a while," he said calmly. "Could you help Keira out with Michael and Jordan?"

"Sure!" She loved to watch the babies. They only made her want to have children of her own even more. Blake had never talked about children, so neither did Tiffany. Sometimes she thought that the whole meaning of marriage is to be together for the rest of your lives. But now it seemed like so much more... "So where are you going?" asked Blake. He offered Jak a drink, but he politley refused. "To Spargus," he lied. His true destination was out in the middle of the Wasteland, somewhat next to the Oasis Garden.

"When are you leaving?"

"I'm just about to leave actually." He figured if Jordan was in trouble, he'd better get there as soon as possible. Jak said his goodbyes to his family and left the palace. And for the first time in two years, he picked up his Morph Gun...

* * *

"JORDAN!" Still no sign of her. _What's that noise? _He perked up his ears and listened. A faint sobbing sound came from behind a nearby rock. _Jordan... _Wasting no time, he sprinted over to the rock and jumped on top. There she was. Looking just as bad as he. She had almost all of the same features only the heart gem was a little farther above her chest, just below her neck. Her hair was no longer brown, but a sickening tanish color with brown streaks. "Jordan." 

"Oh, look at us!" she yelled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "We should have listened! This is all my fault!"

"Hey, if you're taking the blame, you might as well share some, it was my idea..." He cupped his hands on her cheeks and wiped away the tears with his thumbs. "We'll be okay, kid. Just stick with me." He pulled her closer and forced her into a passion driven kiss. She didn't care if the world ended right then and there, she never wanted that kiss to end.

Never had she enjoyed a love story so much. When she was younger, she tried to play match maker and got Jak and Keira together. _Where did those days go? _she thought. _I wish I could go back and do this all over again. Never have those powers. Never went on this whole adventure. If only he could have come to me... _Jordan truly missed her home more than anything in the world. And Tiffany! How she longed for the days that they would spend hours on the phone conversing over the stupidest of topics. Her youngest brother was six now. She promised that she would attend every one of his birthday parties and every one of his school plays and presentations.

"Jordan," she said timidly, pulling away from him awkwardly. He frowned as she pushed away with her small hands against his chest. "What's wrong?" he asked, grabbing hold of her and pulling her back into his arms. "I want to go home."

"Back in there? They'll kill us!"

"No, back from where I came from."

"Tennessee?"

"Yeah..." He hugged her tightly and stroked her hair. "It's okay. I understand. But there's one thing that I want to say..."

"What's that?"

"Can I come with?"

"Of course you can. You're the only one I've actually truly loved. I thought I loved someone once before... But I was young, and foolish. I should have know that he wasn't the one. You are, and that's all that matters..."

* * *

"They've betrayed us again!" They'd already left the home that we clearly said to stay in, but now, they were planning to leave this world! "I can't believe this! After all we'd done for them. It's as if they will never learn their lesson..."

"Faith, please! Don't be so hard on her. She just wants to go home..."

"But they said they would stay! When you promise a Precursor you must never break it." Like the humans have, we Precursors have our own laws to abide by. First, you must never break your promise to the Precursors, and Jordan has already broken that law. Next, once a wish has been made, it cannot be broken. Jordan is now trying to work her way around this one. And last, if any of these laws are broken, the criminal must be punished with a curse.

"Faith? Are you really going to curse them again?"

"I'm afraid so, we have no choice."

"Be reasonable! Can't we just let the rules slip once?"

"They areOUR children now! And like any good human father would do, I must punish them for their wrong doings..."

"LIKE A GOOD FATHER? I don't know about you, but cursing my children hardly sounds like being a good father to me!"

"Peace! If you refuse to curse them, there could be punishment in store for you as well!"

"Like what? Come on, Faith, let's break the rules for once ourselves. Who's here to stop us?"

"In case you have forgotten, _I _am! I am the leader of the Precursors, and as the leader, I'm afraid I have no choice but to strip you of your powers..." He jumped back at my words. "Y-you wouldn't really do that, would you? I have no idea how to live life as a normal person!"

"Then you can learn how from the rest of them! Good bye, Peace the Precursor!"

**Haha! One less Precursor in the world. Harsh, I know. But think of how much fun this will be: teaching Peace how to be a regular human! This'll be sweet...**

**Ham: Yeah!**

**Me: Where did you come from?**

**Ham: Um...**

**Me: Never mind...**


	3. Our Little Girl

**_Chapter Three: Spargus Prince_**

**It's finally here! Sorry this is taking so long. Marauder Child will also be a little bit of a wait. I'm going through a serious writer's block here, so give me a break! Here's chapter three. Oh, and by the way, I've changed Jak's age around to fit my stories. In this series, he was twenty-five in They, Themselves, and I, then in We, Ourselves, and Us three years passed and he was twenty-eight. Then three more years passed and he became thirty. In the Cell of Hell, he's fifteen to begin with, because there's going to be a little OC pairing (OC being me!). Wrong, I know, but get used to it. They're my stories...**

* * *

And so ended the journey of Peace the Precursor... 

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Jak sailed through the desert heat with the Freedom Fighter train that he had convince Torn to let him borrow. "Damn it," he muttered as he lost himself once again on the locater by his side. "I'm getting too old for this..."

True, Jak was only thirty, but he couldn't stand the fact that he was only getting older. _Michael's already five years old. And it won't be long until Jordan is right there with him... _He shook his head and tried to focus on his current mission, but the thoughts kept coming back to him. _Soon, Jordan will be going to school, dating, getting married... _"Snap out of it Jak!" he yelled at himself. "You've got years before that happens! Right now, the _other _Jordan's need your help!" _Shit, there's too many of them already..._

His eyes locked in front of him, he continued to look back and forth from the locater. "This is getting me no-wait! What's that?" All of a sudden, another dot appeared on the screen below him. Without hesitation, he landed the train on the ground and stepped out, Morph Gun in hand. "Strange, I could've sworn that I saw-"

"JAK!" An unfamiliar face ran to him, arms wide open. The scary part was, he was a man... "Jak! I'm so glad to see you!" Instead of hugging him, like Jak thought he would, the man set his hands firmly on his shoulders, staring him straight in the eyes. "Um, I'm sorry, I don't think I know you..."

"Oh, but you do! I'm Peace! Peace the Precursor!"

"PEACE? What happened?"

"Faith. That's what happened."

"What about him?"

"I wanted to let Jordan and Jordan go, but he wouldn't let me. So I fought, and I lost my powers..."

"Jordan? What's wrong!"

"She's been cursed by Faith! She and her soon to be husband left the Oasis Garden, totally against Faith's words, so he cursed them for life, and I'm afraid that there's more in store for them both..."

"Like what?"

"Much, much more my friend. I've seen this done before. If a mortal has gone against the Precursor laws once, they are cursed with the image of a demon and the Black Heart, a jewel that keeps them from speaking to the Precursors. But if the laws are broken twice, the Precursors will send many plagues and curses to get them. I sense that they are in for one in only a matter of time."

"We have to go get them!" Jak grabbed Peace by the fore arm and led him to the train...

* * *

"Are you okay?" The couple had been walking for almost two hours, and the sun STILL wasn't up. "Yeah, I'm just a little tired," she replied weakly, wiping sweat off her brow, Jordan sat down on the ground. "Funny, I thought deserts were supposed to be extremely cold at night..." 

"Something's not right," her fionce said coldly. "The sun should have been up by now..."

"Don't worry about it. It must be one of those late days..." He helped her up to her feet and held her close, refusing to let her sit down again, for fear she would fall asleep. "We have to get something to eat. And drink."

"Spargus?"

"No, we have to find some sort of oasis. What do you think would happen if they saw us like this?"

"We could tell a lie."

"Huh?"

"Yeah! You know, they're not big on smarts there! It's whoever has the biggest gun is tougher, not much politics. If we told them it was Halloween..."

"If we told them it was _what_?" he asked, letting go of her quickly. "Halloween! Haven't you heard of it?" He shook his head no, assuming it was a thing only done in her world. "It's this holiday honoring the dead. Every year during the month of October, kids would go out and make costumes, scary or silly, and go around 'trick-or-treating,' a thing where you beg for sweets at people's doors."

"Sounds like fun! Well, it would be if we weren't eighteen..."

"Oh, you could still do it if you were older! I've even seen adults go out there and help their kids, like my dad used to..." She hung her head in memory of the good old days. "Your dad helped you?"

"Yeah, he would always tell the people that we were about to go in for a serious opperation in Vanderbilt Hospital and that we needed junk to eat until they could fish enough food out of the garbage cans for us when we came back to our little cardboard box that we lived in..." Jordan laughed and put his arm back around her. "He sounds like a nice man..."

"Yeah, he would be about...forty-four now. My mom would be forty-six. Karson would be six. Hayden would be thirteen. And Talon would be fifteen."

"Whoah, who are the last three?"

"My younger brothers. Heh, I would always get on to them for fighting all the time, Hayden and Talon. Karson was the good one...when he was one..." She wiped her eyes and eliminated the droplets that were forming at the edges of her eyes. Again, they hugged and kept walking...

* * *

"Tibbany!" At the call of her name, Tiffany instantly ran for the baby's bedroom. Being only two years old, it was only natural for him to wake up before ten on a Saturday. "Tibbany! I wanna' story!" 

"Jordan! I thought something was wrong!"

"Der is! I'm BORED!"

"Oh, alright. But straight to sleep afterwards!"

"Tell a long one!" he cried, refusing to give up the battle of staying awake. Tiffany sighed and sat on the chair next to his bed. "Okay, where do I begin? Oh, I've got it. Once upon a time there were two little girls..."

"What were their names?" he asked, wanting every detail so that he wouldn't miss out on any good information. _He's too smart for his age_, thought Tiffany. "This is a story about me and an aunt that you've never met before."

"What's her name?"

"Jordan," she said proudly. The baby gasped. "That's MY name!"

"Uh-huh. Jordi there helped save the world once! But I'll tell that story some other time. Tonight, I'm going to tell you about our other world."

"Dere's more?"

"Much more, Jordan! You see, when me and Jordan were thirteen years old. We lived in a magical land called Tennessee."

"Tensee? Where's dat?"

"It's a different world, you don't have to worry about that. Well, Jordan and I weren't elves there. We had short ears and wore funny looking clothes..." She stopped and stood from her chair and left the room. When she returned, she was carrying a large box. Jordan jumped from the bed and ran to her side. He opened the box and threw the lid across the room like any normal child would do. Inside were the funny looking clothes. "Dose are silly!" he squealed, picking up a pair of shoes that were tied together with strings. "Yep, check this out..." She reached inside and removed a beautiful and shining necklace. "Jordan got this from a boy that lived in another place called Texas."

"Tesas? Is that anoder world?"

"No, it's located in the United States, where Tennessee is." The little boy scratched his head with confusion. "I thought you said dat Tensee was in anoder world!"

"It is, it's in a place called the United States."

"Ohhhh! So what did you and Jordi do in duh Unit Stays?" Tiffany laughed softly to herself at his bad grammer. "We went to school, went on walks around the city-"

"Dat sounds BORING!"

"But there was much more! Once, Jordan and I had a slumber party, and she fell down some stairs!"

"Haha! She was as silly as her cwoves!"

"Yes she was! One day, she decided to get a croca-doggy when we came here. She turned around and it got hit by a cruiser!"

"Ah!" he screamed. But his expression quickly changed from fear to delight. "Mikey used to do dat!" Tiffany thought back to her's and Jordan's fight with Mike's toy cruisers. She glanced over at the clock to discover that it was already nine in the morning. "Can I please go back to sleep?"

"No!" He laughed out loud, waking her husband a few doors over. Blake slowly crept into the room rubbing his eyes. "Somebody needs to teach this kid the rules of Saturdays..."

* * *

"Jordan? Jordan! Wake up!" He shook her gently as she once again fell limp in his arms. "No really, I'm fine..." 

"No, you're not. We have to find... Ah hah!" Jordan pointed over the hill to a group of palm trees. "An oasis! Hurry, we haven't much time." Instead of waiting patiently for her to regain her strength, he scooped the skinny girl into his arms and ran. "Look, Jordan! Water!" Slowly, ever so slowly, she opened her eyes. "What happened?"

"You tell me." Climbing out of his arms, she cupped her hands and scooped up some delicious water. Her man did the same. "So, what next?" she asked after she had finished. He took one last drink before answering. "I think we should go to Haven. Spargus citizens would shoot us if they saw us now."

"You're right. Maybe Jak would know what to do."

"Ugh...what will the HAVEN citizens think?"

"Does it matter? They don't have weapons, remember?"

"No, but the Freedom League does!"

"Oh, that's right, let's think of something. Now, there is absolutely NO way that we can get around the guards, right? Wrong. If we somehow contact Jak and get him to come and get us, we can get right pass."

"And once he does, we'll have to remain inside the palace...or prison."

"Jordan! Your own father would NEVER do that!"

"And how do you know? How will we convince him that we're...us?"

"He has to believe us. He always did. Now, to contact him..." She scanned the area around her, but it was still too dark to see. "This isn't right. The sun should be up. I'm sure of it." Jordan tried scratching his head like he always did when he was puzzled, but failed due to the horns. The laws of the Precursors flashed through his head. "Ah! I get it now!"

"Get what?"

"Why it's so dark! You see, we disobeyed the Precursors, and I'm sure you know the laws. Once, a cursed image. Twice, plagues and unfortunate happenings. This must be a plague. Eternal darkness!"

"Shit! Now what? We need some sort of goggles or something to see!"

"I can't contact the Precursor, this gem on our chests keeps us from getting in contact...Wait! They never said that we couldn't contact HALF Precursors!"

"And that Precursor hybrid is...Jak?"

"Yep...Hmph, he might not be able to hear us now..."

"Why?"

"I'm too weak. I think we should rest for the night...day...well, whatever it is..." Agreeing with a nod of her head, Jordan gently lay down next to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they both fell asleep within minutes...

* * *

_This can't be happening!_

_She watched a young girl fall limp on the ground in front of her. Her friends were on the ground as well._

_Get up!_

_One of the girl's friends, a young boy, snatched her up and began to trudge through the rain towards the city gates._

_Who is that girl? And that boy?_

_Jordan looked down at her own hands. They were translucent, making her seem like a ghost._

_Where am I?_

_Looking up from her body, she watched the boy stumble through the gates, a tiny squirrel on his back._

_That's me and Tiffany! But what's going on?_

_Without hesitation, she ran in the rain with ease and into Spargus._

_"Please don't be dead!" the boy yelled above the roaring down pour that battered the covering of the city._

_This must be the day that I...died. So Jordan was the one that tried to save me..._

_Another one of her friends, Sig, scooped her into his arms and ran down the streets._

_Run, Sig. Run!_

_They reached the hospital shortly, wasting no time in putting her into the stretcher._

_Now what?_

_The rescue trio rushed inside after the nurses carried the girl away, leaving the older Jordan to wait outside. She didn't even bother to open the doors. Jordan had done this before, and she knew what she was doing._

_"Jak! I'm so glad you're here! It's Jordan, she just collapsed in the rain, and she wouldn't wake up! Her skin was white and her lips were totally blue!"_

_What's wrong with me?_

_"I'm sorry, Jordan passed away..."_

_I'm...dead?_

_Jordan ran through her crying friend and the doctor and straight into the emergency room. There, she found a couple of crying nurses, and a limp fifteen year-old. Jordan lay her hand gently upon her, even though her hand seeped through._

_If I hadn't been so foolish when I was thirteen, I would have been with my mother and father, with my whole family! But instead, I came here. Oh, if only I could go back..._

* * *

"Oh, if only I could go back!" she said in her sleep. She jolted awake breathing heavily. Once she had decided that it was only a dream, she lay back down next to her boyfriend and fell into a light sleep for the rest of the day...

**Wow, this chapter was a lot longer than I had expected. Keep the reviews coming and I'll continue to write!**


	4. Letters

**_Return Through Our Children_**

**Chapter Four: Love Letters and Babies**

"Jordan, I want to go back to Haven, I don't care what it's like there anymore..." They'd been walking for hours, leaving their save oasis behind. Wiping a few drops of sweat off his brow, he nodded his head. "Yeah, I know...Say, I'm gettin' kinda' bored..." It was hard to think of entertainment or boredom at this point, but she couldn't help but agree that there was nothing to do. None of them had spoken since they had left, and the tension was building.

"Jordan, if we were ever to have any kids, what would you want to name them?" The question surprised her. In all the years that she had known him he'd never mentioned family or children, not even his own brother. But it made her think: _What _would _I name my babies? _"Um,let me see..." Over her lifetime she had heard many names, but none of them appealed to her, including her own. A long time ago, her mother had told her that at one point her name was to be Eliza, but she was lucky enough to end up with Elizabeth as a middle name. Jordan would never want to embarrass her children. But there was one name that DID catch her attention one day, and it was beautiful...

_Naomi..._

"I guess I would name it Naomi, boy or girl. I dunno', it's just something about that name..." Silence took over again as her love thought about his children being called by this.

_Do I like it? It's hard to say_, he fought with himself. Jordan wasn't exactly sure if this was what he wanted to hear. _Well, at least she didn't pick Jordan or Michael, God forbid. There's just too many..._

As the couple trudged on in silence, they wondered about their future together and how long it would be before it was actually necessary to choose a suitable name for another life...

* * *

Tiffany peeked around the corner timidly. She didn't want to be seen in her pajamas, so she had to make things quick. Tip-toeing all the way to the trophy room from her apartment was a tough mission. Once or twice she had almost run into some unwanted obsticle like one of the children or Jak. But she had made it. 

She pressed the large red button beside the door to allow herself in. It was dark, and it would be stupid to turn on the lights in here. They were too bright, and they would alert any intruders. Instead, she shut the door and left the room pitch black, but not for long. She touched the back of her neck and brought it back in front of her. In her hand appeared a little orb of dim light just bright enough for her to see what was in front of her: a box. It didn't matter to her what was IN the box, it was what was ON the box. On top was Keira's old notebook that Jordan had mentioned she was writing in all the time. Being as curious as she was, she couldn't help but read it. She lay the little orb on the ground and sat next to it, leaning up against the wall with the notebook.

**_Jak,_** (read the first page)

_**I know you probably don't care right now, but please, just hear me out. For a long time, I've felt this need to be with you. It's like...I can't live without you. I'm obsessed. Ever since you kissed Ashlynn, I've been depressed, like I was betrayed. When we found Jordan, she tried to comfort me, which helped a little. She told me that the kiss didn't matter, that Ashlynn was just wanting attention. All I want from you is to know if it's true. Do you love her? Did the kiss really mean something? If not, why? Like I mentioned, you may not care, but I need to know for my own sake.**_

_**Keira...**_

"These aren't notes," Tiffany whispered to herself. "They're little conversations!"

**_Keira,_**

**_I'm sorry that I hurt you, I never meant to. It's just, I was so excited, we were both excited, that we weren't dead. It should have been you and only you, Keira. The next time I save the world, I want YOU to be there, waiting for me, not Ashlynn. I want to kiss YOU. Again, I'm sorry. Please forgive me..._**

**_Jak..._**

Tiffany sniffed and held back tears. Even if Jordan hadn't come, the relationship would have blossomed on its own. They didn't need help. Their love was so strong, even after the kiss. There were no more notes or letters for the next few pages. Just pictures...of Jordan. She was younger, about thirteen or so. Pictures of her when they had just left Tennessee. Pictures of Michael, too, but mostly Jordan...

_She was so happy then..._

She turned another page and found a bunch of equations, exactly what one would expect from Keira. Finally she found a note that she recognized:

**_Common Signs:_**

**_1. Irritability  
2. Vomitting  
3. Other Mixed Emotions_**

"These must have been notes Keira took before she found out she was pregnant with Michael..." Thinking about it made her laugh. Keira figured it out on her own. She didn't go to a doctor, she went to her...

_

* * *

_

_"Um, Tiffany?" She turned around to find Keira, peeking around the corner of the dining hall. To her surprise, she looked worried, almost scared. "What is it Keira? Something wrong?"_

_"I...um...I don't know. I think I'm...I'm..." Tiffany raised an eyebrow. "Think you're what? Sick? Dying? Pregnant?" Keira's expression went from worried to horrified. The teen's eyes widened. "Are you SERIOUS? PREGNANT? Whoa...I don't know what to say..."_

_They sat down at the long table. "Tiffany, I'm so scared. What will Jak think?"_

_"Well, if he were a really good husband, he would agree with how you feel about it. How DO you feel about it?"_

_"I-I don't know. It all happened so fast, one night we're-"_

_"Spare me the details, hon. Please, just spare me..." Embarrassed that she almost revealed one of her most confidencial secrets, Keira slouched in her chair. "Let's try that again. How do you fell about it?" _I feel like a psychiatrist... _"Well, I'm kind of...happy and excited, because I've always wanted a little baby of my own..." She touched her stomach as if she were certain that there was a baby there. Tiffany knew already. She was DEFINETLY pregnant, she knew what a true protective mother sounded like._

_"On the other hand," she said. "I don't know how to take care of babies..."_

_"Leave it to me and Jordan! We've ALWAYS been around babies! Listen, Keira, you don't have to worry. If something should happen to you or Jak...we'll be here, even if something doesn't happen we will. I promise, and I know that Jordan does, too..."_

_Her heart was lifted of a thousand pounds at her words. "So, how do I tell Jak?"_

_

* * *

It turned out that Keira was indeed pregnant, with Michael. She told Jak through Jordan, who was just as excited as she. Jak took it better than Tiffany thought he would, much better. He jumped, he yelled, he cried, he hugged. For months afterward he wouldn't let Keira out of his sight, which got quite annoying for he had asked Jordan and Tiffany to be her personal bodyguards. _

This made her laugh

_Things have been so screwed lately. I wonder what life would have been like if we hadn't come here_...

She flipped the page again. What she found puzzled her. Out fell a map. A map of a place that she had learned to be Sandover Village. It was brown with age and torn at the edges for being handled roughly. Of course there were notes and tips written around each of the distinctive areas. One area in particular caught her eye. At the top was one of Keira's notes pointing to a small cave that Jordan had never mentioned:

**_Our Little Meeting Place_**

It had a heart drawn next to it, so Tiffany figured that it was a small nook that Keira and Jak would meet at night. _That's funny...Jordan would have known about this. Keira tells her everything. Hell, _I _should have known! _Dismissing the thought, she closed the book and turned her attention to the box that it lay upon just a few minutes earlier. Curiosity took over once more and she started to lay the journal down on the floor. She stopped. _Maybe I can use this later..._ Tiffany pocketed the book and opened the box.

Inside were all of the things that would have meant nothing to some ordinary person, but to her, meant a part of her world. She didn't know how they got there, or who brought them here, but it didn't matter. They were all of the notes that she and Jordan had written during middle school. The first one read:

**_Jordan Mar: So, do you have a date for the Valentine's Day Dance today?_**

**_Tiffany Weasley: No, do you?_**

**_Jordan Mar: Yeah! Michael asked me today. It was so cute! He was on his knees with alittle necklace!_**

**_Tiffany Weasley: That's really...cheesy. He could've done better than that!_**

**_Jordan Mar: Yeah, I know. But at least I have a date..._**

Then it cut off. Knowing her old self she probably got mad at her for mentioning this. Blake had lived in another town, making it hard for her to continue her crush. Now she was Mrs. Richmond. The name she'd always dreamed for...

Jordan had secretly dreamed of being Mrs. Renner and Mrs. Mar at the same time. She never knew that at least one of them would come true. Weasley and Mar were just little nicknames they used as a joke. Today, part of that was their reality...

_Us...married...we didn't see each other's weddings..._

The night after Daxter had arrived with news of Jordan's engagement took her by major surprise. She had always envisioned seeing her best friend walking down the aisle with her soul mate. Tiffany, of course, would be right next to her as she said her vows, with tissue because she knew that Jordan often came to emotional tears.

**_Tiffany, _**(read the next piece of paper)

_**Don't freak out at about what I'm about to tell you, but, I'm gone, and I may not be coming back for a while. I don't want you to worry about me. I've gone with good people to watch after me.  
I can't tell you who they are exactly. It's a secret, for me and me only. No one can know about this letter either, so once you're done reading, destroy it. I don't care if you have to stick it in your mouth and swallow it with water and make your teeth turn blue, just get rid of it. Tell Karson that I love him and that I'm sorry...  
I'm sorry I wasn't a good sister at times. I'm sorry I wasn't a good friend at times. I'm sorry that I wasn't a good daughter at times. I'M SORRY I WASN'T A GOOD ANYBODY AT TIMES. Just make sure this message gets out to everyone.  
You're my best friend in the whole world. You always have been and you always will be, no matter who I meet along the way of my journey. You and only you.  
Thanks for everything...buddy.**_

**_Jordan Elizabeth Dronebarger_**

Tiffany could hardly control her emotions at this point. Jordan had written her full name at the bottom because she knew she wasn't coming back and she didn't want to be forgotten.

It didn't make sense. How did she get this letter? She received it a night after word had gotten out that Jordan had mysteriously disappeared. It was on the news. They had picked up her scent at the fairgrounds and followed it into Chatanooga, where they suddenly stopped at the train station. Police said that they checked the last few train departings that had taken place last few days. The man who worked at the booth said that he remembered seeing a little girl with brown hair and a little orange rat on her shoulder, and that they caused a little rucus in the line while waiting for tickets.

This aroused suspision around Cookeville, so the search was fully heated by the end of the day. Tiffany kept a close eye at school wherever she went. She put all of their friends on the alert, who were also very concerned about their beloved weirdo.

Then it came. The letter just came flying in through her window while she was checking for e-mails for reports on the missing teen. She was quickly reduced to tears to know that she was still alive, but she didn't know for how long that would last. A couple of weeks later she received the telephone call. Luckily her parents weren't home at the time. The trip seemed to have made her insane, that was her first impression when she had been told to follow her dog to a totally different state.

A new report had been released on the television: Michael Renner had disappeared. Now the United States was on the look-out for two missing teenagers who seemed to have a connection. The mother of the boy managed to accept an interview. She said that Jordan had madea visit just a day earlier to see Michael, and that she looked like she hadn't slept in days.

* * *

_"No one was with her, although I DID see a little orange ferret tied to a nearby tree. It seemed rather odd...But I let her in and showed her to Michael's room. I watched them talk for a while out on the back patiobefore I called the police to notify them that she was alright. After I hadmade the call I went back to watch them, and they weren't there!"_

_Immediately Mrs. Renner was reduced to tears. "That wicked little girl stealing my boy!" Tiffany then turned the television off. "She's not wicked. She's my best friend..." Her red eyes directed themselves to the letter._

I'M SORRY I WASN'T A GOOD ANYBODY AT TIMES.

_Why would she say this? She had nothing to regret? Besides, where could she go that she wouldn't get caught? Sighing heavily, Tiffany returned to her work. Not homework, but her mission to save Jordan..._

* * *

Soon after she was pulled into Haven...

Without further ado, she lifted the heavy box (after returning the notes into it) and left the room quietly. These would be better off with her...Jordan's best friend...forever...

**Okay, you probably think that chapter was totally worthless, but it wasn't. In fact, you may think that the next few chapters are completely worthless. But they actually reveal some pretty awesome secrets. You won't get them right away of course, but they're sort of like mystery chapters to reveal later on secrets. Oh, yeah, they star Tiffany...**

**Tiffany: Yay!**


	5. Future History

**_Return Through Our Children_**

**Chapter Five: Future History**

**Quick Note: The next few chapters will be all about Tiffany (if you didn't see this in the last chapter), so don't expect to see me for a while. But, if you'll notice, it may have EVERYTHING to do with the both of us! Thank you for you time...and attention...****_

* * *

_**

**_Our Little Meeting Place..._**

Tiffany read over the few words for the umpteenth time. _Our Little Meeting Place? Who could it be? It might not even be Jak and Keira! Damn it, if I knew everything...Well, I'm supposed to because I'M A FRIKKIN' PRECURSOR!_

Her last thoughts were meant to be a cry to the Precursors, but she knew they couldn't hear her without having felt her hand on her neck. "I wish I knew everything," she said aloud, falling back onto her pillow. The room was empty. It had always been since Jordan had left. She came home after her friend had said her good-bye's to see all of her belongings were gone. Jordan was gone.

Shortly, Tiffanybegan to feel drowsy. The air grew thick and the walls seemed to close in. _What's happening to me? _She wanted to get up and get help, but her legs felt like jelly, and her arms hung limp of the sides of the bed. Before long, the whole room was enveloped in darkness...

* * *

A few minutes passed before she felt she could breathe again. The air had become clean and refreshing...like Tennessee. She could hear birds in the distance...and people...two of them. They were argueing. What about, Tiffany didn't know.

She opened her eyes and gasped. It was Sandover Village. Jordan couldn't have been more right when she said that it was a beautiful little place. Plants grew freely, undisturbed by metal buildings. Tiffany drew a deep breath again. It felt so good. If only Blake were here...

"I'm telling you, Tiffany, you shouldn't teach Zoe to use her powers!" Hearing the voice of her husband, she whirled around to see a handsome man. His hair was long and blonde and he wore what looked like normal clothing that you would see in America. To her surprise, it was Blake. In front of him was herself, only much older looking. She had grey streaks scattered among her short blonde hair. Tiffany crouched behind a nearby plant and listened to them fight some more.

"Blake, you should be ashamed of yourself! If my daughter wants to learn to use them, then she should!"

"But it's too dangerous. If she figured it out, God knows what could happen!" Suddenly, a little orange squirrel dashed by. Tiffany watched as the squirrel glowed magnificently until she took shape of a beautiful woman with long red hair. Blake buried his head in his hands and murmured, "You didn't..."

"Yes, father, I did. And I'm proud of myself! Ever since my son died-"

"THAT WAS TWO YEARS AGO!"

"BUT HE WAS MY SON!"

"Break it up you two! Listen, Zoe Dear, you can use your powers only for your own benefit. I trust you know the bounderies. And as for you, Blake..." The older Tiffany put her hands on her hips and glared at her husband. "...You had best respect her more! I know she's different, but give her a chance! Her son DIED for God's sake! Please..." She wrapped her arms around him as if she were eighteen again. "Just let her do the right thing..." His eyes softened quickly as he looked down at his pitiful wife. "I'm sorry, honey. It's just...Jordan's been sick lately and Haven is still on the loose. I'm just...tired, that's all. We're getting old, Tiffany. We need more peace."

"And that's why we came here."

"But it's not working! Haven killed our grandson. We have to do something, but we're too old..." The younger Tiffany wiped a tear away from her eye. She didn't even know who her grandson was...or who Haven was. But Jordan was sick! She had to find her...

"Who the hell are you?" Tiffany stood quickly to meet eyes with one of the most handsome men she'd ever met. He had green hair all over and wore a blue sleeveless with black pants. Around his neck wasa metal pearl necklace, probably very valuable. _Too bad I'm married... _"Hey. Hello? Who are you?" She immediately straightened herself. "Come with me," she said in a demanding voice, and she grabbed his arm. Trying her best to make a mental image of the map that she'd left in her room, she managed to make her way to a private area of what she learned to be the Forbidden Jungle.

It didn't seem all that bad. There was the occasional snake or two, but other than that, the going was smooth. She dragged him to the edge of the jungle where they met a ledge looking out into the sunset. Tiffany wanted to just sit and watch it, but she had other business to tent to. He had come without a struggle, so she figured that he would be easy to deal with, whoever he was.

"You may not believe me," she said, sitting on the edge of the cliff to dangle her legs. He sat next to her without having to be told. "...but I'm Tiffany. The old woman you saw back there..." She waited for him to say something, but he didn't. He just closed his eyesand sighed. "I was wondering when you would come...to see me..."

"You knew?...Who are you?" It seemed odd that he would know who she was right after she had arrived when she didn't even know him...Who told him? "My name is Naomi. I'm one of Jordan Mar's youngest sons..." That hit her like a bucket of ice water. She had to know more. If she was in the future, she may need more information for her OWN present future. "Tell me more! Where is my friend? What's your history? Who is Haven? How many children do we have? Who brought me here?"

"I'll tell you everything, but it's going to be a long story..." He waited for her to object, but she sat silently, so he continued.

"My mother, Jordan, as you may know, had left Haven shortly after seeing you. She had been cursed by the Precursors, and would forever be if she lived there, so you, Miss Tiffany, sent her here. You followed to look after her. My grandparents, Jak Mar and Keira Mar, came too. Samos Hagai died shortly after they arrived..." Tiffany wept on the inside, even though the old sage wasn't even dead yet in her time.

"Jordan and my father had a small, but beautiful wedding when they came here. All of Sandover attended, which by the way, is a very small guest list. Two months later, news spread that you were pregnant with your first child with Blake, Winry Richmond. When she was born, everyone was excited. The baby frenzy had begun. Over the next ten years, many of the Mar and Richmond line were born. For Jordan's family, there was Haven, Kriss, myself, Loz, Sam, Firenz, and Amorad. On your side there was Winry, Zoe, Chelsea, and Jak."

It made Tiffany laugh that Jordan had SEVEN sons when Tiffany had three girls and only one boy. "A few years later," he said, "Haven became influenced by the Dark Eco that was passed through his family. Not long after they noticed this, he killed his brother Kriss and ran for the old Citadel up to the north. Jordan grieved for quite some time...

"Well, again, many years later, your daughter Zoe and Jordan's son Amorad married and had a child named Garret. He too was killed by Haven out of hate for his family and yours. But soon after followed the weddings of Winry and Firenz, who had a son name Korin, and Chelsea and Haven..." Tiffany's heart grew cold to know that one of her daughters would marry an evil murderer. But then again, she figured that Chelsea must have seen something in him that no one else did. "...Winry and Firenz had sworn revenge on Haven. When they had a son,they had made a promise to train him to be a warrior like hisfather.The training stillcontinues today asKorin is thirteen...Haven and Chelsea had a son and a daughter. The son was named Gol,named after the wicked man who once tormented this village, and Hagai. The daughter was used as a slave to show how much he hated that Hagai's, Mar's,and Richmond's. She is unmarried.

"I am unmarried also. I am twenty-one years old and I live here to help to take care of my mother, who is terribly sick. She is the one who told me you were to come. My mother also said that I was to tell you everything that I know, and I have..." He stopped and took a breath. Tiffany wasspeechless. How do you respond?

"My I speak...to my beloved friend? It's been forever since I've seen her...in my present world..." Naomi nodded and led her toSandover once again. He showed her a humongous hut that Tiffany hadbeen taught was Samos's when Jak, Keira, Daxter, and himself had lived here. "By the way, whatever happened to Jak and Keira? Torn and Ashlynn? And what about Daxter and his family?"

"Nobody knows.They disappeared after Kriss was killed. Rumors erupted that Haven had kidnapped them. Judging by how many years it's been, not to be rude or obsurd, but I would say that they've all passed away now..." She nodded and went up the steps.Tiffany saw her own level of the hut at the bottom, where she had seen her and Blake argueing, but she didn't stop.

What she saw next nearly killed her. When she got to the top, she peeked into the open door and saw Jordan in the most pitiful state that she'd ever seen her in. More pitiful thanwhen she had died a few years back...

Her hair was almost completely white,save for a few brown hairs barely visible. She wore agreen cloak allthe way around her, covering up the clothes underneath. In her hand was Samos's old staff, probably not used forEco magic, but for a walking stick, judged by her awkward posture. Her face wasbarely wrinkled, but Tiffany could see theage inher eyes. It was a truly heart-breaking sight.

"Jordan?" she whispered, trying not to startle thefragile old woman to death.She merely lifted her head and smiled. "I was wondering if you'd ever come," Jordan said in a cracked voice. Tiffany timidly put a foot in thedoor. "You silly girl. Come in! Come in!" She was like a grandmother to Tiffany already, even thought she'd only seen her this way for a few seconds. "Now tell me," she started. "How is everything in your time?"

"Not so good, buddy." Jordan smiled when she said this. It was as if they werethe same age talking over something simple like boys or TV. But it was much more complicated. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, I'm at the point where you're just about to be married..."

"Tiffany, you listen to me..." She sounded stern and serious now. This was the point where she HAD to remember this whenshe woke up. "Don't let me marryhim...Keep us as far apart as possible. Do you understand? I don't care what ittakes. STOP...THAT...WEDDING..."

"But, Jordan, you love him!...Don't you?" For a moment the old woman closed her eyes. When she opened them, there were tears spilling downhercheeks.

"Tiffany, I'm going to tell you something. Imade a grave mistake marrying him. I didn't tell Naomi this because hedoesn't need to know right now. So I made it to where youwould come and ask me. Tiffany, he lied to me. Heknew we would be cursed when we left theOasis Garden, or whatever that damnvillage wascalled. Jordan wantedyou to send us here. He lives with my evil son, Haven. Naomi mentioned him, didn't he?"

"Trust me, I know plenty about Haven. Wait a minute Jordan, I just want to ask you something totally off subjectfor a second."

"What's that, dear?"

"I'm asleepright now. Or, I think I am. But before I cameto this dream, I found a map in the storageroom in the palace. It had the words, 'Our Little Meeting Place' on it. What is that? Youshould have known about this! Did Jak and Keira meet there?" A smilecurled around her face. "It's where your son andmy grandson meet...I sent all of those letters, Tiffany. I wanted to make the plan work, soI made you curious. The letter from me that was written about my runaway, that was sent byour dear friendSamos..."

"Did you just say, 'my son and your GRANDAUGHTER?' You've got to be kidding me! He'sgot to be at least twenty years older than she!"

"Yes, but they don't care. It's young love, Tiffany. We've all experienced it in one way, shape, or form. Admit it. I think it's cute...They would make a fine couple..."Tiffany thought about this. Hagai was a slave. Maybe Jak was doing this to save her life...

Suddenly she felt herself slipping through the floor. Tiffany looked up to see her old friend waving at her and smiling a warm smile that only old women could make. Before she was enveloped in darkness again, she called back, "I PROMISE I'LL STOP THE WEDDING! I'LL DO IT FOR YOU!"

**Well, there ya' go. It's really weird, I know, but face it. YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT.**

**DUN DUN DUNNNN!**


	6. And So My Hate Grows

_**Return Through Our Children**_

**_Chapter Six: And So My Hate Grows_**

* * *

She despised the stars. That's where the Precursors were, up in the white-dotted heavens. Watching her every move. Hearing and ignoring her every prayer. Discarding their relationship that had grown over the years. Here she lay next to her true love outside the Haven City walls, resting for the day to come. _Not one word from their almighty companions._

"I'm scared," Jordan heard from her right. She absently snaked her arm around her love's chest and squeezed tightly, thankful that if the Precursors chose not to love her, at least someone did. It didn't occur to her yet that she had failed to understand him though she hugged him so reassuringly. "Afraid of what?" she finally asked after a momentary silence. Jordan heaved a great sigh and answered, "We've brought shame upon our entire family, disobeying our Precursors. If we go into that city tomorrow, the guards won't recognize us, and we'll surely be killed. I can alread see the blood..."

Jordan didn't want to admit it as he did, but she could also see it vividly. Red pools of the thick bodily fluids surrounded her now wherever she looked. Normally such a sight would frighten her, but it seemed so _delicious _in her eyes. The demon inside of her was pricking at her insides, whispering menacingly, "The Precursors have betrayed you, it matters not anymore what you do to their people. _You deserve revenge._" Strange things were happening inside the both of them, the horrid curse coursing through their veins, slowly transforming them into evil creatures that she thought she had long since been rid of.

"We'll be fine," she said with no emotion. Her mind was foggy, like someone else was doing everything for her. Her fionce bowed his head lifelessly, as if posessed by the same being. Jordan clutched at the Dark Heart gem that rested below her neck as if it were the threat. Instead of ripping it off like she had started to do, she stroked it, almost lovingly with the tip of her claw.His mouthstarted to spill forth a dialect of which she had never learned or even heard of, but she could tell it was fluent from the graceful roll of his tongue when it came to the r's.

"**_Itorr cadasnke tov sandes morra. Itresen?_**" he asked darkly, tilting his head to the side in such a charming way that she couldn't resist. Jordan had never spoken this way to her before, but she shocked herself by answering perfectly, "**_Mir condes, tanken vinset rut sien. Net suna kor._**" It meant something special. Something only their Darker Selves knew. The real lovers screamed to be set free from the binds of the Darkness that had become its own person.

The bride to be watched with pure amazement as the two Demons licked their lips lustfully. She could hardly hear her love yell into her thoughts, "_This is going to end badly!_"

* * *

Jak had dragged Peace so far into the desert that he was beginning to lose hope of ever finding her. He'd left the train back at its original spot in a safe cave that was easy to spot no matter where a Wastelander was standing. The former Precursor would shake his head every once in a while and silently and sadly apologize, "Dude, I'm sorry I'm not much help. If I had my powers, if I had listened to Faith, I could be sensing her energy at this very moment." Though Peace once had the ability to track any human being at any given time, the hero was still able to feel his friend's pain. It constantly moved, as if to trick him and send him the wrong direction. Once or twice he made a circle with a circumference of no more than five feet, he was so confused. 

"Again, I'm so-"

"Peace, stop it. This isn't your fault. You already tried your best. Even if you were still a Precursor, you wouldn't be able to help me."

"How is that possible?"

"Something terrible has happened to Jordan...you know that. But this is unlike anything I've ever felt before. It's these forces...they keep sending signals from every which way around the desert. It's like someone other than Jordan and Jordan is working to keep us as far away from them as possible..." Jak turned to see Peace still following close behind him. It was a wonder he even knew who he was when he came dashing towards him. The ex-Precursor sported the same outfit that he wore the day that he was to go back in time but refused. Although his clothes hadn't changed, his face, hands, and total body structure had changed. His build was like that of a semi-muscular teenager, and his chocolate hair was still long and messy. Around his neck was the Scarab Bug necklace that had always been there but had just now caught his attention.

Jak had also changed quite a bit over the years. His hair was longer than ever since he refused to cut it again. Around his head was a red cloth much like he had worn during his two years in prison instead of his traditional goggles. Replacing his ratty blue tank that he had worn was a much nicer, cleaner white tank that was, for the most part, covered by a snug blue vest with a navy print of the Seal of Mar. Other than than those things, everything else was the same: his shoulder plate, sling backpack, and boots.

"What's happened to them is terrible," Peace mumbled, bringing Jak back to his search again. "I've seen many suffer this before, but the way you describe it to me seems rather different from what I've inflicted." He spoke so solemnly, that the hero wouldn't have guessed it was the real surfer-dude Ottsel that he had met long ago. "The only thing that should have happened was the Dark Heart's appearance, which causes the victim to suffer from eternal darkness and the looks of a Demon."

"Faith shouldn't have done this," Jak said suddenly. "...To you or them. No one deserves anything like this."

* * *

She'd been here twice before, and here she was yet again. Keira touched the wall, partially from anxiety and excitement, and to keep her from hugging Tiffany again. The walls were still cold metal and the room was still icy, but she had this awesome warm inside her that she couldn't ignore any longer. Tiffany sat in a chair next to her, twiddling her thumbs and occasionally humming songs that she had learned in America. Keira saw right through her. She was just as giddy as she. 

For hours they'd been waiting to hear her name, '_Keira Mar, we're ready to see you now._' That's how it would go. They'd call her name and that would be it. Nothing had been done and she already knew. Twice before she had experienced this feeling, and both of those times Jordan and Tiffany had been with her. Now it was just Tiffany, but she was okay with that. Just as long as someone was there to share the bliss when she came back. How she longed for the two girls to have this feeling for themselves!

Tiffany sat unmoving now, staring into the opposite wall. They were the only ones left, Keira had to be next. This was the third time, and she couldn't remember being this nervous the last two times. Maybe because Jordan wasn't there. She was Keira's best friend, and she knew that she was just a back-up, but that didn't matter. There was so much weighing down her mind that she couldn't completely focus on then and there. Most of her thoughts still lay with her dream and Naomi, and the future that was he. She couldn't believe how handsome their children were. How proud her mother would be! Then she remembered why she was in that office. _Someday, this will be for me. Keira and Jordan will be here for ME. _

"Keira Mar? The doctor can see you now. It's nice to see you again!" The same nurse had always greeted them. Sometimes, Keira felt like she was the only nurse there. She liked it that way. It was small and cozy. Almost no one came here, so she was safe from the press and paparazzi.

She loved it when they called her name, it sounded so beautiful. Keira had always dreamed of being a Mar, and it came true. She was married to the greatest man in the world and had two children with him. Though time had passed, her relationship with her husband still burned furiously, which was why she was even here. She couldn't remember loving anyone else more than Jak, and she wouldn't love anyone else for as long as they both lived.

Reality came back to her as the nurse shut the door behind them. They were in a small room with a bed, two chairs, and a little desk with cabinets full of medicine and paperwork behind it. Her doctor was old, no doubt. His face had the features of a terrific grandfather that a grandchild would adore and cherish. In her heart she knew that Jak would be handsome in his old age, just like the man before her.

"Ah! Keira, how wonderful it is to see you," he exclaimed in a warm yet raspy voice. "How is your family?"

"Oh, they're doing great, thank you," she mumbled politely. Keira was shy now. Tiffany had to stay behind until she came back, so she was all alone from this point on. "Jak's away right now...so I figured that this would be the right time to do this."

"Tell me this, why don't you ever tell Jak of your suspicions? The past two times have been the same!"

"I want to surprise him. Trust me, it's all worth it in the end!" The two laughed and smiled at each other before the doctor opened up a small drawer in his desk and removed several things. "Well, I don't see any reason to keep waiting. Let's begin..."

* * *

Jak stopped suddenly, causing Peace to run right into his back. He stepped to the side and peeked around his shoulder to see the man laughing silently. The laugh started to grow louder and louder until he couldn't hold it back. Peace could tell that this wasn't a humorous laugh, something exciting had happened. Out of curiosity he tapped his shoulder lightly and whispered, "Something up?" 

"Peace!" Jak cried, grabbing the ex-Precursor by both shoulders and looking him in the eyes. Now Peace could see tears spilling down his cheeks though he continued to grin uncontrollably. He let go of his shoulders and closed his eyes as he ran his fingers through his long hair, all of this while still crying and smiling. Finally he released a long sigh and whispered, "My wife...she's at the doctor's..." At first he was confused at what he had just been told. Why would Jak be so happy that his wife was visiting a doctor? "She's...she's," Jak tried to finish, but he fell to his knees and covered his eyes with his hands. Immediately, Peace was down there with him, patting his back like he imagined any good human friend would do.

His crying ceased after about five minutes of this. Never had Peace seen the warrior express such emotion. "Keira...she went to a doctor, but I know that she knows!" he said in a cracked voice. "Knows what?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"She's...pregnant...I'm going to have another child!" Again he buried his head in his hands and cried openly. Twice before Peace had watched Jak cry for his children, before, and especially after they were born. These tears were far different from what he had seen him shed for Jordan and Micheal. But Jak lifted his head again, grinning wider than ever.

"They don't know what I do yet...it'll be months before...they know..._she's having twins_..."


	7. From Haven to Hell and Back Again

**_Return Through Our Children_**

**_Chapter Seven: From Haven to Hell and Back Again_**

* * *

Tiffany rubbed her brow again, probably for the millionth time since she'd gotten home. After she and Keira had gotten back from the doctor's office with the news of another pregnancy, she parted again and headed straight for the Naughty Ottsel. Every other Council member headed for the bar and drank a few when something was on their mind, why couldn't she? Her head already hurt, but she could feel herself slowly forgetting about Naomi and Jordan. 

She stumbled through the door and looked up and around sheepishly for Blake from the floor. To her luck, he had gone to celebrate with the others, for she knew that she would be in HUGE trouble had she been discovered so drunk. Hardly able to hold herself up any longer, Tiffany quickly crawled to the couch and heaved herself up and onto the soft, plushy cushions.

Jak was still in the Wasteland. She knew all along that there was something wrong. She could sense it. After all, she was the Spirit of the Precursor. From what she was able to tell in such a state the search for Jordan was still unsuccessful, and there were no clues as well. The suspense was killing her though she didn't have the mind of her sober self, she missed her friend. Time and time again she begged her husband to help her go out and find her, just to see her again and talk.

A Dark Force was growing around Haven. It couldn't escape her, even now. The power was so intense that she felt like ANOTHER drink, just to see how much it would take to make her completely numb to the outside world. Thoughts about Naomi, the darkness, and Jordan were still as vivid as ever. With an amazing fight, she managed to keep herself awake. Tiffany didn't care if she ever slept again, as long as her handsome 'nephew' was were he belonged: years and years from now.

Now it was like weights were being added to her eyelids, making them heavier and heavier until she could no longer hold them up. Try as she might, sleep, unfortunately, had the upper hand. She closed her eyes and drifted off into another seemingly endless rest...

* * *

"Naomi!" she shouted, embracing her nephew with a warm hug that he gladly returned. Several moments passed before they let go. They'd met at the Forbidden Forest again, high atop the strange temple was where they stood, looking down and around at the beautiful jungle and village. The green-haired boy sat at the edge, unwavered by the fall below him. Tiffany, however, stood a good distance back from the edge in the middle, terrified of the dangerous drop. 

"I'm glad you're back," he said half-heartedly, tears building up in his eyes. Though he smiled, he couldn't hold back what was coming. He fell to his knees and covered his face to sheild himself. His aunt immediatly fell beside him, rocking him back and forth, comforting him until he was well enough to speak. "Naomi..."

"She's gone! She's gone and it's all my fault!"

"Who's gone? Who is it, Naomi?" He was leaning against her now with his head on her shoulder while she stroked his hair. "Mother...she's dead! She died! I wasn't there to help her! Tiffany, my dear Aunt, she's gone! Why wasn't I there? I should have been!"

"Naomi...Jordan...she was a fighter," Tiffany choked, on the verge of a breakdown from what she had just heard. "At least she died from old age...unlike before..." He looked up at her. "Before? How can anyone die twice?"

"When we were younger...she died of a fatal disease while we were fighting Marauders in the Wasteland years and years away. She was cut on the back while trying to protect your father...He tried his hardest to save her..." Suddenly, she burst with tears. "Oh, Naomi! She loved him! And I knew she still loved him when I last saw her here! She wanted me to break up their marriage when I got back but...they love each other so much that it wouldn't matter!"

He hugged her again and whispered, "Let me come back with you, I want to help you save my mother and father..."

"You can't come back with me! Besides, what's there to save her from? There's no cheating death at old age..."

"No, Tiffany, she died of the Precursor's cruelty..."

* * *

"Guuuuhhh..." She stirred for a bit before realizing that there was someone next to her that wasn't there before. It was warm beside her, and to her own surprise she didn't want to figure out who it was before going back to sleep, which was what she needed most. The body wiggled around, and she knew it was Blake. Tiffany wrapped her arms around her husband and squeezed until she heard him mumble, "So you're awake. I found you last night on the couch and moved you in here..." 

He rolled over and kissed her on the forehead, "Only if you say you're sorry will I forgive you..." She laughed quietly into his chest and growled an unsincere apology, "I'm...sorry..."

"That won't work."

"Blake!" Blake had grabbedTiffany around the waistand started to tickle her, locking his arms so she couldn't get away. When she was almost in tears he let go and settled for a small kiss on the lips as a reward. Blake smiled as his wife and flopped back onto his pillow. She knew something was wrong with that smile. It was...empty.

"Blake...what's wrong?" she cooed sweetly, rubbing the back of his head and laying hers on his pillow. The man lifted sighed heavily and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm...sorry, Tiff."

"About what?"

"I'm...sorry...about Jordan..."

"But...nothing's happened...has there?" she asked, sitting up to look down at him. Blake sat up to look her straight in the eyes. His face was serious now, so serious that it almost scared her. "Naomi's here."

"Naomi? But-"

"Your dream...it brought him here...The poor guy fell right in front of me just as I walked in the door. I helped him up and he called me Uncle Blake and told me all about the dreams you'd been having. I offered him the guest room but he insisted that he sleep next to the window...how come you never told me about this, Tiff?" Tiffany opened and closed her mouth but failed to say anything. Why DIDN'T she tell him?

The sun was barely beginning to rise, from what she could see from the window behind Blake, she loved the sunrise. Once or twice she wanted her husband to get up with her and watch it, but he refused. So most mornings, she watched it alone. Today was different. Naomi was probably watching the sunrise with her in the living room. He was probably feeling so alone...confused, or maybe even...scared...

"I...I...it's just that..." She wrapped her arms around Blake's neck and squeezed.

Suddenly...in the back of her mind she heard a whisper. It was so sinister and threatening that she didn't notice herself shudder. The language it spoke was unlike anything she'd ever heard of. But when she thought long and hard and continued to listen, the more it began to sound like a poem...

**_Nada inachu kisame  
Noetse, noetse idakum  
Chise verest comsche du  
Nruaa inachu kisame_**

**_Hora, hora lades co reda  
Norue cose chisame  
Fara nure toda ren  
Nruaa inachu kisame_**

**_Mase co lasda anica  
Machib, sodest preis cono  
Simes nara cosemsi  
Nruaa inachu kisame_**

**_Jakku, Jakku, preisa dare lraue  
Seda Hora-Quan seresa vers yei  
Nala inchi nase nu?  
Nruaa inachu kisame_**

**_Tifani, Tifani, loreste dere lur  
Seda Hora-Quan seresa vers yei  
_****_Sone quve areo nure  
Nruaa inachu kisame  
Nruaa inachu kisame!  
NRUAA INACHU KISAME!_**

"BLAKE!" she screamed, shivering in fear and cluching his forearms to where her nails dug deep. Her husband flinched but pulled her in tightly to embrace her. When she was close enough, he whispered in her ear, "Shhhhh, it's okay...it's okay, I'm here..."

"No...no it's not okay! This...voice-"

"Tiffany?"

The couple looked at the doorway to find Naomi standing under it, a concerned look on his face. He timidly took a step inside the bedroom, looking around and taking another step forward. Finally he reached the bed and gently sat down. It looked like he was struggling to say something, but failed repetitively. The three sat in silence before the green-haired man gently spoke.

"D-did...you...hear it too?" he stuttered, quickly shutting his mouth before he whimpered. Tiffany barely nodded her head and buried it back into Blake's chest. "It was horrible," came her muffled voice. "There was so much..._hate _in that voice. Like...it hated _me_. I-I don't know anyone with that kind of power with words...It was terrifying...The language felt deadly and evil...Have you ever heard such a thing?" Naomi sadly shook his head and replied, "I have no clue what it means...but it's over, thank God. We have to find that voice, unfortunately, Tiffany. There's this strange feeling I have...that it may be connected to my Grandfather and my mother..."

* * *

"_Nruaa inachu kisame_..." Jak whispered the words to himself again though he hated them thouroughly. He clenched his fist in anger. They were the ones who were fooling him and he knew it all too well! Through gritted teeth he growled to Peace, "Let's...go back to the train...I can't take it anymore..." 

"Take what?"

"That poem! Didn't you hear it?" The ex-Precursor looked around and shrugged. "There's no one around for miles, Jak. I don't see how you could have heard any other voice but my own and yours. And I wasn't the one doing it, dude!" The man stared into his follower's eyes, searching for a lie. His attempt failed. Jak spun on his heel and marched for the train again, giving up on his search and headed for home.

He couldn't understand how he could go from crying with joy from one moment to nearly screaming with anger the next. His babies...his wonderful beautiful babies were waiting to be born from the most loved one in his entire life in his fantastic palace...yet he couldn't ignore the sudden hate that he felt. It was calling him back to Haven. Mockingly. A sense of endangerment of his family swept over him. Hate was quickly replaced by fear. Jak shuddered in his confused state, not knowing of his true feelings for the moment. Hatred or Fear? Whatever the cause of this, he was going to make sure that they would pay...

* * *

"Uncle Daxxie?" Michael looked over at his 'uncle', who was holding his hand as he crossed the street. The big building in front of them was getting closer...scarier. "Uncle Daxxie, I don't want to go to school anymore..." 

"Aw, Mikey...of course you do! Yesterday you wouldn't shut up about it!" This week had certainly been exciting for everyone. Keira was pregnant again, Michael, Nicky, and Bram were going to school the next day...and Jak wasn't there. Bram, who was on Daxter's other side, pit-patted along the street on his tiny paws without a care. He was the smallest of the three, Michael being the biggest...barely. The trio looked odd as they climbed up the stairs to the elementary school.

Michael's hand clenched Daxter's furry paw tightly as the humongous doors swung open to allow them to pass. Just before he set foot in the school, a familiar voice called out to him.

"MICHAEL! MICHAEL!" The boy spun around and instantly held out his arms. "Daddy!" He was scooped up into his father's arms so quickly that he almost didn't know what happened, but he was glad to have him around for such an important day. Daxter shook his head and tapped his foot. "You're a little late, doncha' think?"

"All that matters is that I'm here, right? Com'on, let's go inside." Michael cluched his father's shirt and cried, "No! I don't wanna' go anymore! I'm too little!" Jak sighed and set his son down on the ground and stooped to his level to look him in the eyes.

"Now, Michael, don't you think you autta' be ashamed of yourself?"

"Why?" Now the boy had begun to cry as hard as he had tried to hide it. "I am..."

"No you're not...just look at Bram..."

The tiny Ottsel was clinging to his own dad's arm and struggling to pull him inside. Daxter just smiled and winked at his best friend before prying the child off of him. "He doesn't think he's too little..." Michael seemed to be thinking when he pulled away from Jak. Before long, he smiled and grabbed his hand and said, "Let's go." Jak quickly wiped a tear away from his eye as they walked through the hallways to locate their classes. As Michael waved goodbye and ran off into a small brightly colored room, he whispered, "Thank you...for showing me what I'm truly thankful for."

* * *

Jak didn't go straight home...instead, he went to the garage where he knew he would find his wife. He was still in search of what made him happy to dominate the hate that was now just a dying flame. To completely extinguish it, he wanted to hear 'the news' from her. 

Just as he had planned, Keira sat on the edge of an oldtable that had been in the garage since he had reunited with her after he had escaped prison. She seemed to be looking in a catalog of some sort, so Jak assumed that it was baby things like clothes and furniture. Thinking about his children made him feel better...but he needed to _hear _it.

His wife looked up when she heard him tap the doorway. She smiled warmly and jumped down from the table to greet him. They kissed passionately, something they hadn't been able to do since their second child had been born. Although he knew he wanted more, Jak settled for a tight embrace and an exchange of his favorite phrase, 'I love you.' Keira pulled away and looked up at him before grabbing both of his hands in hers and whispering, "I missed you...so much...I was afraid you'd be gone a long time..."

"I could never stay far away from you for so long again," he whispered lovingly, remembering the long year he spent away from his family. "You can always be sure that I'll come back..."

"Jak?" she suddenly said in a normal tone, looking up at him with pure mirth and excitement in her eyes. He knew what was coming. _Just say it_, he thought. _Tell me about my beautiful children! Tell me about the miracles inside you!_

"I...have a surprise for you..."

_Don't beat around the bush, Keira...please! I want to know! I want to celebrate!_

"It may be a bit of a shock for you...but I know you'll be happy..."

_Dammit, Keira! I can hardly wait any longer..._

"Jak...I'm pregnant!" Without any delay he picked her up and held her and laughed out loud. "Keira! I'm...I'm..." She kissed his cheek before he could say what was on his mind. "I know, Jak...I'm glad you're happy." Tears were running down her face in countless numbers as he placed his hand on her stomach the way he did when they received newsof her previous pregnancies. He set her down on the table again and took her hands in his. Then he kissed her softly on the lips and hovered in front of her face for a while longer. "Keira?"

"Yes, Jak?" she breathed, loving the radiant warmth she could feel from his lips though they were separated an inch or two.

"Don't ever let me leave again...ever. I don't want to say goodbye to my family anymore...I don't want to be a hero. I just want to be...Jak, a good husband...and father of..." He stopped before he revealed that she was pregnant of not only one, but two of his children. "...three..."

**Dawwww...**

**This may be my favorite chapter yet. Babies, babies, babies! They're gonna' be one busy couple...Heh, just the way I like it. **


End file.
